SnowFlakes
by KawaiiCakie
Summary: Like a snowflake, you have different sides. Can I discover all and find the real one? (GrayxOC) (NaLu)


**This fanfiction is written as a request! Characters, abilities and the plot belongs to Shiranai Atsune. Story concept is by me~ Hope you enjoy~**

Chapter 1

_Like a snowflake, you have different sides..._

_Can I discover all and find the real one?_

_"Hogg'n all ye jobs like that. Shameless bitch."_

_"No wonder her team mates kicked her out."_

_"I hope she gets killed off one day."_

_"Ssh. Ya'll keep forgetting that her ears are sharp."_

_"Leave this guild. You're no longer needed here."_

_"Took 'em time! She's finally leaving. Music to my ears, get it?"_

_"Hopefully, she might rot away along with that annoying singing hobby of hers."_

_"We won't be missing you."_

_Broken..._

_Angelic melody echoed through out the street, rhythmic thumping against the ground; orange hair twirling with every move. The clinking of coins in between intervals._

_Onlookers mistaking it for a street performance but if someone looked closer they'd see the bruises that lay visible on her pale cheeks whilst tears cascaded over them._

_Even with the pain- she kept on singing._

_Save me._

After Six Months

July and him weren't on good terms and it was quite childish to hate a month. His spiky black hair drenched by sweat gave him shudders even though the weather was hot. Scorching hot.

"Gray, are you feeling alright?" a teen with blonde hair inquired to the partially dead guy laying on the wooden bench like a corpse. The worried looks of two more girls standing beside him, what a lucky guy he was right now. Two hot teens and a loli- a man's perfect dream.

"Just so you know, I'm not the least bit jealous." the high pitched voice belonged to a male with salmon hair clawing the trunk of a tree. Obviously, pissed. The girls pretended not to listen as he was unimportant at the moment.

"Well?...Aren't you guys gonna ask why am I blabbering nonsense?" he was getting impatient.

"We'll survive without knowing, Natsu." the blonde replied and stole a glance at him. She couldn't expect anything from the guy- But she felt excited to hear his answers like what if...he'd actually utter those words which the blonde yearned for.

"Lucy...are you?" his tone was dead serious. The blonde turned towards Natsu with a massive blush on her face, "W-Wh..What?"

"Are you by any chance..."

"Y-Yes?!"

"-interested in my weaknesses?" he said, with the most dumbest smile on his face.

"Definit- A..Ah! No! Keep sulking over there! Hmpf." Lucy turned back towards the girls.

"He got you good." a teen with vibrant scarlet hair muttered while Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Too good...I need help, Erza..." the blonde whispered but a smile adorned her face, Erza nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that my healing magic will work..." the youngest girl responded, looking away with a saddened expression. Her blue hair was then ruffled by Gray, "You did your best, Wendy."

"OF COURSE YOUR MAGIC WON'T WORK. HE HAS A PROBLEM WITH JULY. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M REPLACED IN GRAY'S MOST HATED LIST! AND I LOST TO A MONTH. A DAMN MONTH." Natsu's yelling continued, attracting unnecessary attention.

'Tis was a story of a strange hate triangle between Gray, Natsu and the month, July. Destiny crumbles and battles arises, what has fate in stored for them? Only one would succeed in gaining Gray's enmity. The dunce, Natsu or the bold, July." Erza narrated in a very deep voice making it sound like a must watch movie trailer.

"My bets are on July!" Wendy announced, standing on her toes in excitement. Lucy raised her hand in the air.

"Is July a girl or a guy?" she questioned Erza, to which the scarlet haired posed with her legs apart, her right hand positioned near her mouth, "Why not both?" she winked teasingly.

"Oh! C'mon Erza! There's a girl beside us who's two times younger than you." the blonde pointed at Wendy, she continued to scold Erza which was very...very rare.

"On to more important matters- Natsu, please stop pounding your head on the tree..." Erza commanded, the salmon haired just gulped and halted his actions.

"I'll continue. We're wasting too much time...The runaway witcb, Jade might sail away from Magnolia and it would be impossible to capture her." Lucy said.

"Leave me behind guys, I'll catch up later when I won't feel like a corpse.." Gray's voice was weak and he felt like puking.

"Alright then, Take care of yourself and figure out a way to treat this newly found disease of yours" And with that, all four figures were out of sight. After 15 minutes, Gray felt better and sat upright. His eyes looked up and saw a figure standing near him- wearing a cloak.

"Uh...A..Are you a mage..?" the figure asked. Gray realized that it was girl but what did she want? Even if he lied, his guild mark on his chest was dead give away. At these times, the raven haired wished he never had a stripping habit.

"Uh..me? Yes...Fairy tail's mage..." he blurted out his guild name- a bigger idiot than Natsu.

"Fairy...tail?" Gray had to admit that her voice was so clear and sweet, he almost felt absorbed by it until the girl removed the cloak and a wide smirk appeared on her face.

"Hehhh. Easy target. I'll spare you my name since you're gonna die anyway,

"-Jade, The feared witch of Fiore." she pointed at Gray, her blue eyes full of mischief but the girl blinked in confusion as the guy just sat there yawning and completely unamused.

"Uh-huh. Listen, lady. I heard this line over and over again so my care meter ain't high right now..." his remark made Jade twitch as she looked like a fool pointing a finger at her witty opponent like that. The feeling of inferiority never left a good taste in her mouth.

"You sure talk big for someone who's about to leave for the clouds." her finger still pointing at him.

"One...

The raven haired felt this weird sensation for the first time...the countdown made it worse. He finally came across the word, "Fear".

"...Two...

Gray pummeled his fists, "Ice make: Gungnir." but the iced object broke apart into tiny crystals. His magic wasn't strong enough.

"...Three..."

Jade's eyes turned an intense shade of red. A fire crossbow appeared in front of her, "Fire style: Flame Spear!" She pulled the crossbow and a spear swished towards Gray- ready to impale him. He felt numb all over, his feet glued on the ground then someone pushed him out of the way.

"Sound Magic: Wave intensity." the spear crashed down and burnt the grass where it landed, Gray's rescuer stood there gallantly and he couldn't help but notice that both girls had the same striking orange hair. The next he knew was that the sky turned grey and it was getting hard to breathe. Someone used a smoke bomb and Gray felt a grip on his arm and was dragged along with one of the orange haired- silently praying that the girl was on his side- more specifically, the rescuer. They both ran for some time before hiding behind a wall.

"Hah...Hah.." the girl breathed heavily before sliding down on her feet, in reflex, Gray did the same but in a more guy-ish manner. He recieced a better view of the maiden's face as she turned towards him. Her long eyelashes fluttered against the skin and back upwards, revealing those beautiful sparkling emerald eyes which stared at him- inviting him for the mystery which shimmered inside them. Puffy cheeks with a tinge of pink; well-shaped face and her glossy lips turned into a frown. Her hand reached for his necklace and with the help of it, pulled him closer.

"You imbecile. Were you really planning to die?!" it was safe to say that she was in rage.

"E..eh?"

"Fighting with Jade is always one sided. She's wanted! Wanted as in the princess of Fiore wants her head presented in a silver plate wanted! Do you even know that!? No~ I shall stand and act cool in front of her and all my effort would result in death! Go meet God because you need a lot of help!" her rant was actually legit and hurtful, cold and ouch...

"This so called witch you say was provoking me, alright? I was losing temper and-

Her eyes widened and she shot up, "I get it! So shut up and focus!" she hissed back at him.

"Fo..Focus?" the orange haired sighed in annoyance and pointed at him, "Your magic...a-a..attracts her...you s-see...ice users are unlikely to be found...a-and...u..uh...A-A..Anyways! You run away and find shelter. I'll deal with her." she stuttered at the 'attract' part and felt her cheeks warming up- in a blink of seconds, her face had gotten serious.

"Hey! Orange hair! It's decreasing my reputation as a man and I can't let a woman fight alone. I'm tagging along." he replied back.

"I beg your pardon? I don't require a knight in shinin- shirtless to be precise. You'll only be heavy weight to me."

"Because I'm not in my top shape?!"

"That's not it. Jade has the power of all four elements and she can absorb magic as well...So, ice is completely worthless." damn, her answers hit straight in the heart.

"But. What about you?"

"Need not to worry. I'm a sound mage- this sort of stuff I can handle." She waved at him before fading away from the street.

How did she end up in this mess? Oh yeah, helping a certain ice mage. Why was she risking her life for a stripper like him?. Her emerald eyes met sky blue ones.

"Ade-chan."

The witch took a step back and looked sideways, orange hair hiding her eyes. "I...I told you already not to call me that...It's only Jade or witch whichever you prefer..." she chuckled bitterly. The other girl couldn't even make out a response; her lips completely sealed.

"I'm supposed to kill anyone coming in between me and my prey." Jade's eyes turned the colour of green with pinch of brown in them. Both of them hesitated at first but launched at one another. A enormous piece of Earth was detached from the ground and floated in air, Jade was controlling it and she motioned the object towards the mage.

"Sound Magic: Wave intensity." both of her hands emitted immense force moving rapidly towards the earth, they collided; "Intensity level 1." the solid cracked a bit.

"Level 2!" small particles of mud cascaded down.

"Level 3" the earth broke apart into a heap of mud. Before she could perform another spell, Jade lunged towards her.

"Ice make: Hammer!" a iced hammer crashed between both of the girls which made them jump backwards.

"Y-You! Why did you came back?!" Gray ignored her and set his eyes on Jade, "The name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster. The name of the man who's gonna kick your as- Uh...I mean kick you to a...

"Oblivion." the orange haired suggested while smirking at his antics, Jade on the other hand clenched her fists and magic started overflowing all over her fragile body. The witch's eyes turned the shade of light blue and white-ish around the edges and within seconds, appeared before Gray. All her magic dwelling only at her fingertips; her motive was to strike at his vital points as she was controlling the element, wind. In which both movements and damage increases.

"Voice Command: Retreat." Gray's orange haired rescuer yelled and to his shock, Jade diligently obeyed and vanished without leaving behind a trace. Gray stood there with his mouth wide open.

_Did this girl just command the witch?_

The caster's eyes dimmed, her body completely senseless and void. She fell down but only to be caught by Gray who had his hands secured around her waist. She regained consciousness and was laying on the stripper's lap- hell was about to break loose. The orange haired sighed in satisfaction as Gray's head was smashed on to the tree. Her cheeks were burning and she hated this feeling and the warmness.

"How come you never introduced yourself?" Gray asked, taking out small pieces of wood from his hair. The orange haired girl spun around with a you-really-wanna-know look, the raven haired nodded.

"Hatsune..."


End file.
